Péripéties Amoureuses
by xxMerry
Summary: Recueil de song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**« Traverser de longs déserts**

**Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul , face au dehors »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait mal. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le cœur. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. En tout cas, pas les premiers jours. Mais maintenant, il se sentait prêt à tout. Même à renoncer à ses principes, ou plutôt les principes que son éducation lui avait inculqués, à être renié par sa famille et à devoir se débrouiller seul. Voilà maintenant plus de six mois qu'il souffrait en silence.

**« Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi  
Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien  
Laisser derrière moi les pas  
D'un homme à l'ultime destin  
Es-ce que cela me touche vraiment? »**

Pour elle, il pourrait supporter, le rejet de sa communauté. Il pourrait écouter les rumeurs et ragots que tous colporterait. Il pourrait même laisser couler toutes les injures qu'il devrait subir. Mais tant qu'elle était là, à ses cotés, il pourrait tout endurer.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le bruit de tes pas »**

Dès qu'elle entrait dans une salle, il se sentait mieux. Comme une bouffée d'air pur. Il connaissait tout d'elle. En tout cas, ce qu'elle daignait montrer. Il aimait l'observer lorsqu'elle pensait être seule. Il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Il apprenait à la connaître. A distance.

**« Ce qui fait mal  
C'est toi  
Quand tu es loin de moi  
Ce qui me brûle  
C'est ta peau  
Quand d'autres en rêvent trop »**

Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à la convoiter. Elle était affreusement belle, horriblement intelligente, et diablement généreuse. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, petit à petit, les trois quarts de la population masculine de Poudlard fantasmait sur elle. Et même si elle ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention, il ne pouvait s'empêche de jalouser tout ceux à qui elle daignait parler, sourire, ou juste ceux sur qui elle portait les yeux. Mais le pire, c'était la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Cette amitié presque fusionnelle. Il était jaloux. Maladivement jaloux.

C'était une vrai torture pour lui de les voir dans cette complicité qui leur était propre. Complicité qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

**« Ce qui fait peur  
C'est tes envies  
Quand je n'en fait plus partie »**

Elle le détestait. Tout simplement. Elle l'ignorait lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour elle.

**« Autour des ombres infidèles  
Risquer ma vie à chaque instant  
Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent  
Gagner du terrain et du temps »**

Et il ne pouvait se confier à personne. De tout façon qui l'aurait crue ? Au mieux, on aurait penser qu'il était fou, au pire on l'aurait condamner à mort pour haute trahison. Dans son milieu, on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là. Quelle idée saugrenue, que de s'enticher d'une sang de bourbe. Mais quelle sang de bourbe.

**« Traverser de longs déserts  
Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul, face au dehors  
Es-ce que cela me touche vraiment? »**

Et tous les jours, il devait faire semblant. Feindre d'être dégouté par sa seule présence. Alors que Dieu seul savait ce qu'il en était réellement.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie »**

Il rêvait d'elle. En cours, il se surprenait à fantasmer. Dans ces moments là, il espérait que tout cela puisse devenir réalité.

**« De tes envies  
De ta vie  
De tes envies »**

La nuit, il se réveillait en sueur. Et lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le désespoir. Que n'aurait il pas fait, juste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour sentir son odeur, passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Effleurer ses lèvres, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle de demande grâce. L'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à perdre haleine. Lui faire l'amour. L'entendre crier son son. La sentir trembler lorsque l'orgasme la prendrait. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de rêver.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait. Il était amoureux. Lui. Garçon cynique, devenu un jeune homme mature et misanthrope. Et il n'avait pas choisi un amour facile. Mais pourtant il ne renoncerait pas. Après tout un Malfoy renonce jamais...

* * *

Petite song-fic basée sur la chanson de Christopher Stills : "Ce qui me touche"


	2. Chapter 2

**« Il y a des mots qui me gène des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes. »**

Depuis peu, nous arrivons à communiquer sans nous entre tuer. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous cacher. Qui pourrait croire que tu fréquenterais une sang de bourbe telle que moi ? Tout simplement impossible. Ce serait comme demander au soleil d'illuminer la nuit ou à Rogue d'avoir les cheveux soyeux. Tout simplement impossible et incroyable. Et inconcevable. Mais pourtant. Et l'impossible arriva. Amen.

**« Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est la que ce trouve le vrai fond du problème »**

Légère inconnue dans notre si belle équation de l'amitié. Le désire. Parce que oui. Je te désire. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Etre amoureuse de toi. Quelle idée vulgaire. Si on me l'avait dit, il y a encore deux mois, j'aurais ri à en pleurer. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce serait trahir mes amis, ce pourquoi je me bas depuis de si nombreuses années. Tout simplement inimaginable. Et pourtant. Je ne peux cesser de penser à toi, ton odeur me hante jours et nuits. Partout où je vais, j'ai l'impression que ta présence m'accompagne. Je me sens apaisée.

**« Ton orgueil tes caprices tes baisers des délices tes désirs des supplices je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mènes »**

Et quand bien même tu ressentirais la même chose que moi, jamais tu ne l'avouerais. Car pour cela il te faudrait mettre ton orgueil de coter. Inimaginable. Toi si vantard, te contenter d'être juste toi-même sans artifice. Inconcevable. Que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe. Impossible. Et pourtant, je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Que tu m'embrasses à en mourir d'asphyxie. Que tu me fasses l'amour à en pleurer de plaisir. Je rougis à ces mots. Mais où irons-nous ? Serait-ce une relation exclusivement basée sur le sexe ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois un professionnel en la matière, je ne suis pas sure que cela puisse me combler.

**« Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde**  
**Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois »**

Je devrais t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. La peur d'être rejetée sans doute. Alors je remets à plus tard… Et pourtant….

**« Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire**  
**Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps**  
**Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments »**

Mes sentiments sont bien présents. Ce n'est pas seulement un désir adolescent. C'est bien plus. Refouler mes sentiments est quelque chose de naturel chez moi. Il m'est très facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'a demandé des années de pratiques.

**« Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive mais toi tu me regarde moi je te dévore**  
**Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour**  
**Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore »**

Il me semble que des fois, tes yeux me suivent. L'impression d'être constamment observé. Quelques fois quand nous étudions ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tes pupilles cherchent à me faire passer un message, une lueur de désir fugace les traverse. Serait-ce un signe silencieux ?

**« je te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications**  
**je te veux toi j'veux pas un faux pas de contrefaçons**  
**j'veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre**  
**j' veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes**  
**je veux tes mots je veux ta peau c'est jamais trop**  
**je te veux plus changer ta vie qui veut un autre un peu plus joli**  
**je ne veux pas je ne veux plus jamais voulu**  
**et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas t'as du rêver ce n'était pas moi**  
**mes confusions tu les connais laissons tomber »**

J'aurai pu tenter de t'oublier avec Ron. Le pauvre ? S'il savait. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être. Nous avons passé des années à nous détester. Je connais tes défauts, tes envies, tes rêves et tes cauchemars. Mais je doute que tu puisses en dire autant. Je te veux toi. Et personne d'autre. Entièrement.


End file.
